


The fine line between love and hate

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1998 Golden Globes and a black dress that just wouldn't sit straight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fine line between love and hate

He couldn't lose her in a crowd if he tried. Her distinctive red hair and the dress that's barely covering her nipples. It's so tight around her hips and legs that her steps are smaller than usual as she weaves her way backstage through the crowd to the bathroom. With his long strides it's easy to catch up to her as she ducks into the empty corridor towards the bathrooms. She's barely cast a glance at him all night and he knows she's felt his eyes bore into her shoulder at the table. If his wife wasn't so oblivious she'd have seen it to.

He wedged his foot in the door just in time and slid in behind her, locking the door behind his back. She knew it was him by his shoes and sighed deeply. The sheer audacity of the bastard.

'You cant ignore me all night.'

'Watch me.'

'I have been.'

'I know. You might want to try looking at that wife of yours once in a while instead of staring at my shoulder.'

He reached out his index finger and touched the pale white skin there, where his eyes had been looking just moments before. She flinched backwards and backed herself nearer to the corner of the bathroom in the process. She tried to stand tall against him, show him that he wouldn't intimidate her, while the skin on her shoulder burned. She had to stop herself from looking down and checking he hadn't marked her in some way.

'Could be the best five minute bathroom break you've ever had.'

'Just five minutes? You cant last longer than that?'

'Not with you looking like that I cant. You can feel what you do to me.'

His hand pulled hers towards his cock and he pressed her palm into him, trying not to jerk his hips towards her. She snatched her hand away, putting it behind her back and leaning on it against the sink. He bit his lip in a knowing smile and knew she'd felt the hardness beneath his slacks. She tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible, tries to stop her voice wobbling as she talks to him again. 

'A man and a woman alone in a bathroom together. Of course that's going to happen. It's basic biology.'

'Gillian you know as well as I do you and I have never had basic anything. It's you. You caused this.'

'So what. I should fix it?'

'You said it.'

'Fuck you.'

'I'm trying to fuck you but you wont have it.'

'Why? Wife not doing it for you David?'

'Fuck off.'

Her snide comment had finally shut him up. He was clearly well and truly over the honeymoon phase if he was already thinking about fucking her. Maybe he'd never even had that phase in the first place. She knew how that felt at least. Maybe now he'd leave her alone to pee in peace.

'You fuck off you accosted me in here. Trapped me.'

'I don't see you making great efforts to leave.'

'I came in here for a reason David. And you're in the way of the door.'

'Then I'll move. But you still wont leave.'

He invades her space, trapping her against the sink. His hands yank sharply on the sides of her badly fitting dress, easily freeing her breasts and his mouth is on her nipple, biting down harshly in the way he knows she likes.

'What the fuck are you doing?' she hisses, batting his head away. But her voice is far more breathless than she intended and she's struggling to breathe.

'What you want. What I want. What we're denying ourselves when we have this opportunity.'

'To fuck in a bathroom?'

'Great suggestion, thought you'd never ask.'

He crushed his mouth to hers, his erection insistent against her as he rubbed himself frantically against her leg. She doesn't let his tongue inside her mouth but she doesn't push him away and she feels her lips bruising under the weight of his kiss. His hands have found her nipples again,his thumb and forefinger stroking the short length of the peak fervently and she struggles not to moan as the wetness pools between her legs.

She finally finds the strength to push him away and before he can work out what's happened a stinging slap sears across his cheek.

'I told you to fuck off,' she snarls.

He rubs his hand over the sore patch of skin, a smile behind his eyes as he looks at her, chest heaving and breasts bobbing up and down in front of him. Her nipples are hard, her skin is flushed and she's breathless at what he's done to her in a matter of half a minute. She can deny it as much as she wants but she wants this and despises herself for it.

'Do it again,' he says, his voice barely a whisper.

'What?'

'Hit me again.'

'You sick fuck. You liked that.'

'You liked it too, look at yourself.'

She looks down at herself, dress bunched around her waist and breasts exposed to him, her nipples still hard and one breast glistening with his saliva. Her clit is throbbing and her thighs are sticky and she knows he can smell her arousal. As much as she hates herself for it, she's past the point of denying that this is what she wants. The sex with him always was and always would be exactly what she needs and she cant help but want a little revenge for how he treated her earlier.

She takes deep breaths as she holds his gaze, her finger and thumb stroking her nipple just as he did, the saliva allowing her digits to glide over herself. He watches, rooted to the spot as her nipples continue to harden.

'You want this David?'

He nods and moves towards her but she holds out her hand, palm facing him and he stops dead in his tracks.

'You want this but you married that,' she continues, cocking her head in the direction of the theatre floor.

His head drops and he opens and closes his hands into fists by his sides. He watches as she drops her head back, continuing to touch her breast with one hand as the other works on the zip at the side of her dress. The only sound in the small room is their rapid breathing and the sound of a zipper descending down plastic teeth one by one.

'That's pretty fucked up wouldn't you say David?'

'A mistake.'

'Pretty big mistake.'

His hand takes over hers as he moves the zipper to the bottom, pushing her dress down over her waist and ass as it pools at her feet. She steps out of it, naked before him aside from her velvet black heeled shoes and calmly hangs it on the hook on the back of the door.

He grabs her by the waist, his fingers sure to leave marks and backs her against the wall roughly. She bangs her head a little on the cool, black marble surface and bites her lip to stifle a moan. He plunges two fingers inside her, knowing she'd be wet and ready for him. He strokes along her front wall, just as he knows she likes it and his mouth finds her nipple, playing with it between his tongue and his teeth. He knows he could make her come just by doing this and hears her breath quicken as he continues to plunge his fingers in and out of her.

She fumbles for the zip on his slacks and struggles to free his erection from his pants and feels him laugh against her breast, his cock hot against her naked thigh.

'Cant deny it anymore huh?' he taunts at her.

'Shut up,' she manages to get out before his mouth is on hers again.

His fingers leave the warmth of inside her and instead their attention is on her clit, rubbing rough, hard, circles there as his cock gyrates against her thigh. She's letting him do this and he'll be damned if he doesn't make the bathroom walls fall down with her screams when she comes. His tongue plunges into her mouth and his fingers find her inside walls again, feeling her inner muscles clamp down onto them. A third finger joins the party and his hand pumps into her relentlessly as she twists in his arms and wrestles her mouth away from his.

'Fuck me David. Just fuck me already.'

'Fuck you what,' he counters back, the weight of his cock and him pinning her to the wall. She's still twisting in his arms, struggling to turn around he grasps her shoulders to still her.

'Cant pretend like you want to escape now Gillian. I'm this close to making you come so hard and you know it.'

'Fuck off. Take me from behind you don't get to see my face when you do this.'

He grabs both her hands in one of his and pushes her towards the sink. She bends over at the sink, her ass facing him and he can see how wet she is as her hands grip the ceramic.

He enters her in one stroke , savouring the moment as one arm clamps over her breasts and the other finds her clit once again. His thrusts are deep and powerful and she struggles to hold on as he pounds into her. Her breathing is harsh and she feels herself on the edge of orgasm as his fingers strategically avoid her clit, torturing her for her earlier teasing of him. She wasn't sure they'd ever stop their petty acts of revenge against each other.

His cock fills her every time and his balls slap against her ass, the wet sounds filling the room as the air around them becomes hot. He's close and cant take this for much longer but he needs to drag this out for her. He wants to hear her beg.

'I need to David,' she whispers, no idea how she's managing to speak let alone coherently.

'Need to what.'

'Let me come David please.'

It's enough for him as he swipes at her clit twice and she's convulsing around him, her moans turning into low pitched ongoing moan. Her voice alone is enough to make his thrusts erratic and he pumps into her as she rides out her orgasm, spilling into her and holding her hard against him for his final thrust.

They're both breathing like they've run a marathon and he is quick to slip out of her, wiping himself on nearby tissues to avoid obvious stains on his trousers that his wife would probably fail to notice.

She remains bent over the sink, legs too shaky to allow her to move and he hands her a towel, holding her hand so she can steady herself to clean up. She still cant turn to look at him and he doesn't try too hard to seek out her eyes.

'This wasn't.'

'Wasn't what?' she asks, lifting her head and staring at the wall behind him.

'A mistake. Least not for me. Doing this with you never will be.'

He doesnt expect an answer as he zips up his slacks and waits while she hides behind the door, opening it just enough to allow him to exit the bathroom without enough light coming in the door to reveal that she's there. He walks back towards his wife and his other life, feeling like the biggest mistake he ever made was on May 6th the year before.

Her dress is back on but doesn't sit quite the same as it did before thanks to him yanking down the part that's supposed to cover her chest and stretching the material. She's going to spend the night hitching up her dress trying not to reveal her bruised nipple to the nation watching. 

He was the very embodiment of the word mistake and for her he probably always would be.


End file.
